1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a safety garment for use by a driver of a vehicle. More in particular, this invention relates to a safety garment which is to be grasped by a passenger located to the rear of the driver of the vehicle. Further, this invention pertains to a safety garment which includes first and second belt members encircling the driver and releasably coupled to a vest member worn by the vehicle driver. More in particular, this invention relates to a pair of vertically directed hand grips releasably coupled to first and second belt members encircling a driver. Still further, this invention pertains to a vehicle securement mechanism whereby the driver is coupled to the frame of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Safety garments adapted to be worn by a driver of a vehicle are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,292; 3,533,107; 3,562,812; 4,059,852; 4,028,742; 3,564,616; 2,162,948; 2,229,593; 1,475,072; 2,908,324; 3,004,519; 1,486,676; 3,529,307; 3,487,474; 811,167; and, 970,824.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,292 does provide for a vest-like garment which has handholds for holding into a wearer. However, such prior art systems do not provide for grasping straps on the back of the vest being coupled to a pair of encircling belt members. It is not believed that such prior art systems provide for the load bearing capability as that provided by the subject invention concept.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,107 directs itself to prior art safety garments for cyclists. However, such prior art system does not show the hand grips mounted on the back of the vest-like garment which are transversely adjustable. Additionally, the subject invention system allows for the load bearing to be distributed between a pair of vertically displaced strap members, not shown in this type of prior art system.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,812 also directs itself to a safety handhold for tandem riders. However, the hand grips as provided in this type of prior art reference, are mounted around the front of the rider which is disadvantageous due to the fact that when a force is applied, the force loading is maintained over a smaller area than that provided in the subject invention system and thus, creates high stresses.
Other prior art systems such as that provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,852 does provide for a fastening mechanism to couple the driver to a motorcycle. However, such does not provide for the coupling mechanisms to be mounted on the belt members encircling the torso of the driver, as is provided in the subject invention concept and causes a distribution of load which is advantageous.